1. Field of Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal is injected between a lower substrate of a liquid crystal display apparatus and an upper substrate of the liquid crystal display apparatus in which a transparent electrode is formed, and upper and lower polarization plates are respectively disposed on outer surfaces of the upper and lower substrates. The liquid crystal display apparatus is generally driven by changing an alignment of the liquid crystal between the upper substrate and the lower substrate and controlling a transmittance of the liquid crystal.
In addition, in order to implement a color display, the liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel provided with sub-pixels respectively representing three primary colors such as red, green, and blue. Recently, in order to increase brightness of a display image, a liquid crystal display panel, which further includes white sub-pixels, has been proposed.